


It's Our Fault

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: From Anon for Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	It's Our Fault

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> prompt: "in which Magnus is forced to use a lot of magic straining himself and harming the baby by accident?"

_‘No matter what happens, I will save those children’_

That was the eerie sentence going through Magnus’ mind. He, along with the Shadowhunters and other Downworlders, was called to the attention of a warehouse housing some remnants of the circle.

Being six months pregnant, the Warlock was called with several others, about Warlock children being held by them. Magnus had paled and his arms went around his stomach as he paled. Alec had immediately wrapped his arms around his hormonal, pregnant husband. The Warlock whimpered for a bit before looking up in determination.

“I’ll call a few of my Warlocks, we’re going to get them out tonight”

The Warlock turned away from them and made his way out of the room, cellphone in hand.

Which brings us to the current situation, Magnus and two other Warlocks were working on bringing the barrier down. There were being flanked by two other Warlocks and a Shadowhunter. Everyone was on edge for not knowing what awaited them on the other side of the barrier.

The last thing the Warlock remembers is a sharp sting in his belly and a type of liquid running down his legs.

///

Isabelle Lightwood prided herself in her work.

She scouted the area as the Warlocks, Wolves, and Shadowhunters moved in. She surveyed the area for her family. Alec was standing on a container a few feet away, shooting down demons and circle members trying to escape. Jace was. Her brown eyes settled on her brother-in-law. The Warlock was pale and hunched over. She saw the blood draining from his face as he brought a hand up to his temples. Her medical instincts kicked in as she readied her whip and quickly made her way over to him.

Isabelle picked up her pace to the Warlock as she saw him sway on his feet and tip over.She looked over and saw that Jace beat her to it as he caught the Warlock before he could hit the ground. She sighed in relief as the blonde gently lowered their brother-in-law to lie on his lap. He patted the Warlock on the face to get him to awaken. He looked up as he heard the familiar clicking of heels coming his way.

“Izzy, I can’t get him to wake up”

Izzy skidded to a stop and gasped, placing her hands to her mouth in horror. There was blood pooling from between his legs. She leaned down and placed two fingers to his neck, checking his pulse. It was fast, too fast.

She quickly stood up and whipped around scanning for her big brother. She soon spotted him and yelled out to him.

“ALEC!!! ALEC, MAGNUS IS BLEEDING!!!!”

The archer whipped around and saw the blood staining the Warlock’s pants and the ground. The whimpers he heard snapped something within him and he turned to yell for someone to get Catarina. He turned to his husband and placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning down and kissing his lips and forehead.

“Magnus, please just hang in there!!!”

///

Alec paced the hallways outside of the infirmary. He looked towards the chairs and saw everyone there, sitting in worry. Hell, even his father was there.

The family looked on in tears at the couple. They were gonna be just fine. They needed them to be safe. Their heads whipped up when they heard the door opening. Cat looked exhausted and almost heartbroken.

Alec felt his breath catch in his throat and he stumbled over to stand in front of Catarina.

“How…how are they?”

The female heaved a sigh before plopping down onto a chair.

“They’re going to be fine”

They breathed a sigh of relief.

“However, Magnus is going to need to be monitored almost 24/7 for the remainder of the pregnancy. When he strained himself with his magic, the placenta detached a bit which caused the bleeding. He’s in an extremely fragile state now. He needs to be watched.”

Alec felt his legs give out as he fell to his knees on the ground. He heard his sister cry out and rush over to him. The Shadowhunter heard nothing as his only thoughts were about Magnus and the baby.

He felt a sting to his head and looked up to see Catarina with tears in her eyes.

“What’s done is done. It’s all of our faults. We shouldn’t have let him come with us. We shouldn’t have let him use that much magic, but we only focused on getting the children out. Because it was his wish. It’s what he wanted”

Alec blinked at her as she continued.

“Now, you need to man up and be there for him cause he’ll wake up disoriented and start freaking out. Stress plus Mama equals bad. If he strains himself more, then it could put him and the baby in danger”

Alec felt like he was being gutted but nodded his head and stood up and went to his husband’s side.

He gripped at his husband’s hand and made a promise to the angels and anyone that was listening. That if anyone stood in his way of his husband and unborn child’s safety, he would strike them down without hesitation.

Alexander Lightwood was a man on a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this is how you imagined it??? but i hope its still up to your standards~
> 
> [[also does anyone watch the newly revamped version of fruits basket??? <3]]
> 
> also the second prompt in a day~ <3


End file.
